hinata-kun wa itsumo daisuki
by winter lodge
Summary: Psst, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Gelarnya Hinata itu sebenarnya … SHSL Harem Protagonist. [AU/drabble collection]
1. Nanami (1)

**danganronpa © spike chunsoft, kazutaka kodaka.** no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. mungkin akan OOC. harem!Hinata, setiap drabble nggak ada hubungannya satu sama lain. non-despair AU karena aku sudah cukup diyowaikan zetsubou.

akan diupdate setiap saya niat.

 **.**

 **nanami-hen, 1**

 **.**

Terkadang, jalan-jalan sama Nanami adalah bencana tersendiri bagi dompet Hinata. Bukan karena ia harus membelikan gadis itu jajanan atau mentraktirnya makan, tapi karena tempat kencan ideal bagi Nanami adalah _game center_ , toko _game_ , dan apapun yang berkaitan dengan _video game_. Dari tempat-tempat tersebut, toko game adalah pembawa bencana finansial yang paling besar. Melihat Nanami yang memborong game dengan uang subsidi dari sekolah (yang diberikan dengan alasan "demi menunjang bakat") terkadang membuat Hinata juga ingin ikut-ikutan khilaf. Namun apa daya, Hinata bukan anak sultan, bayar uang sekolah saja empot-empotan. Ujung-ujungnya, ia hanya akan meminjam game yang sudah dibeli Nanami. Cinta kan tak harus memiliki.

Ea.

Makanya, Hinata berusaha tidak ngiler ketika Nanami membawanya masuk ke toko game langganannya yang sedang memajang poster-poster game rilisan baru. Standee-standee Begin Fantasy XV menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan, membuat hati Hinata mencelos. Entah kapan ia bisa memiliki game tersebut-mungkin selamanya tidak akan pernah. Konsol untuk memainkan game-nya saja Hinata tak punya. Ya sudah, untuk sekarang ini rasanya lebih baik menunggu Nanami berbaik hati meminjamkan game beserta konsolnya pada Hinata.

 _Padahal Mas Noctis kece parah Ya Tuhan, mengapa …._

"Hinata-kun suka main Begin Fantasy?"

Pertanyaan Nanami barusan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Tumben sekali ia peka-atau ini hanya karena Hinata yang memang kelewat jelas menampilkan wajah ngidamnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan, matanya melirik dua kotak CD game yang dibawa Nanami. Tidak ada Begin Fantasy XV di sana, mungkin Nanami belum berniat membelinya.

"Iya suka …" jawab Hinata, masih sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Mau main?"

"Mau, sih …." Hinata mengangguk lagi. Kalau ditanya begitu, jelas mau, dong. "Sayang aku nggak punya console-nya. Kapan-kapan saja, deh."

Sesungguhnya Hinata tidak bermaksud memberi kode keras pada Nanami, sehingga ia cukup terkejut ketika Nanami menyahut,

"Aku juga belum punya _console_ -nya. Mungkin aku bisa mulai nabung buat beli, jadi nanti kita bisa main sama-sama."

Kenyataan bahwa Nanami belum punya console game paling mutakhir abad ini cukup mengejutkan, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah implikasi bahwa Nanami mau susah payah menabung untuk bermain game _Begin Fantasy XV_ dengan Hinata. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama Hinata bermain _game_ bersama Nanami, namun ini pertama kalinya Nanami bilang ia akan menabung demi bisa membeli _console game y_ ang dapat dimainkannya bersama Hinata.

Rasanya sedikit terharu.

"Se-serius, Nanami?"

Nanami mengangguk sekilas. "Uhmm … sekalian aset masa depan."

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau untuk Ultimate Gamer sepertimu, tentu saja console game bisa jadi aset masa depan, ya …."

"Untuk Hinata-kun juga, kok."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya mendengar kalimat Nanami barusan.

"He?"

"Untuk Hinata-kun juga." Nanami memandang Hinata serius. "Biar Hinata-kun mau terus main _game_ denganku."

Pernyataan polos Nanami barusan membuat Hinata tak kuasa menahan tawa. Kikikan pelan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, disusul dengan seulas senyum manis yang tulus.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, Nanami," gumam Hinata riang. "Tentu saja aku masih akan terus mau bermain game bersamamu!"


	2. Natsumi (1)

**danganronpa © spike chunsoft, kazutaka kodaka.** no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

 **.**

 **natsumi-hen, #1**

.

Natsumi kalau tidur kayak kebo. Bahkan kalau di kelas sekalipun.

Hinata memandangi Natsumi dengan gemas di bangkunya meskipun dipandangi saja tidak akan membuat bungsu Kuzuryuu itu terbangun. Guru di depan kelas tampaknya sudah menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang tidur di kelasnya, hanya saja beliau memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Biasanya alasannya sih kalian semua sudah besar. Harus tahu konsekuensi dari setiap tindakan. Terdengar benar dan bagus tapi semua orang tahu guru-guru ini hanya sudah lelah meneriaki atau melempar kapur ke arah anak-anak yang tidur.

Minggu depan ada kuis dan materi pelajaran hari ini termasuk ke dalam materi yang diujikan pada kuis tersebut, makanya akan jadi merepotkan kalau ketinggalan pelajaran. Hinata berkali-kali menendang kursi Natsumi yang duduk tepat di depannya, namun sia-sia. Natsumi tetap tidur lelap seperti kayu, padahal yang menyangga kepalanya adalah meja kayu butut dan bukannya bantal empuk. Untung tidak mendengkur.

"Kuzuryuu," bisik Hinata, tidak cukup keras untuk terdengar guru namun cukup untuk didengar seseorang yang duduk di depannya. "Oi, bangun!"

Tidak ada respon. Hinata melemparkan bola-bola kertas ke punggung Natsumi. Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon. Satu bola kertas nyangkut di rambutnya. Natsumi bergeming. Hinata menarik napas, frustrasi.

"Kuzuryuu, bangun!"

Percuma.

Natsumi akhirnya terbangun saat bel pulang berdering. Ia benar-benar menghabiskan satu mata pelajaran di alam mimpi, dan itu bukan pertanda baik untuk nilai kuisnya nanti. Hinata mengamati bagaimana Natsumi menguap dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu mengeluh soal nilai kuisnya yang jelek.

"Enak benar tidurnya," komentar Hinata sinis ketika Natsumi asyik meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Mau gimana lagi … ngantuuuuuk," tukas Natsumi setengah merajuk. "Semalam aku kurang tidur. Ngantuk itu manusiawi—"

"—Tapi tidur itu pilihan."

"Huh." Natsumi merengut. Tidak lama, karena tiba-tiba Hinata menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Sebuah buku yang Natsumi kenali sebagai buku catatan matematika Hinata.

"Nih, bawa," ujar Hinata lugas. "Besok kembalikan."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Natsumi untuk bisa mencerna maksud Hinata, meskipun sebenarnya jawabannya mudah-Hinata meminjamkannya buku catatan Matematika agar Natsumi bisa belajar. Natsumi memandang Hinata tidak percaya.

"... Ini kamu pinjamkan?"

"Lah, kelihatannya gimana?" Hinata bertanya balik. "Kamu bisa baca tulisanku, kan?"

Natsumi terdiam. Kelopak matanya turun, kepalanya menunduk seolah tidak berani memandang Hinata. Ekspresi yang terlihat di wajahnya saat ini bukan ekspresi tipikal Kuzuryuu Natsumi.

Hinata menyadarinya. Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian menjelaskan.

"Waktu itu 'kan kamu bilang kalau nilaimu jelek. Kalau ketinggalan pelajaran seperti ini, mana bisa nilaimu meningkat. Jadi pakai saja dulu catatanku untuk bahan belajar agar kau tidak terlalu tertinggal," jelas Hinata panjang. "Tapi aku juga butuh, jadi kalau bisa kembalikan besok."

Natsumi tidak menjawab lagi. Ia menerima buku yang disodorkan Hinata tanpa suara.

" … Kamu terlalu baik." Natsumi menggumam tidak jelas.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. "Tadi bilang apa?"

"Ka-mu ter-lalu ba-aaaik." Natsumi mengulang, dengan penekanan-penekanan yang seharusnya tak perlu.

"Terlalu baik?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Ya sudah. Sini aku jahatin sedikit. Hup!"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Hinata merebut kembali bukunya dari Natsumi, mencangklong tas, dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. Natsumi bengong untuk sekejap sebelum menyadari apa yang Hinata lakukan, kemudian akhirnya turut berlari mengejar Hinata.

"OOOIII HINATA TUUUUNGGGU, AKU BUTUH BUKUMUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Hinata tertawa sambil berlari asal, mengikuti ke mana kakinya pergi. Ke taman, ke ruang klub, ke gerbang. Natsumi terengah-engah mengejar di belakang. Di akhir kejar-kejaran konyol itu, Natsumi baru menyadari bahwa Hinata akan tetap meminjamkan bukunya, apapun yang terjadi—kalau tidak begitu, untuk apa ia menghampiri Natsumi yang terduduk kelelahan di lapangan setelah kejar-kejaran mengelilingi Kibougamine?

Hinata memang terlalu baik.


End file.
